Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-7p - 10}{p - 2} \times 6$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{(-7p - 10) \times 6} {(p - 2) \times 1}$ $q = \dfrac{-42p - 60}{p - 2}$